


Missed Connection

by Gir_Hugs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was not the first teammate Tony tried to talk to about his new fear.</p><p>(Missing scene from interim period between Avengers and IM3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

Tony might have stopped Loki and an army of aliens from destroying his world, but he couldn’t stop them from changing it.  The day he flew a nuke into space, Tony’s entire perspective shifted, in a shocking and irreversible way.

 

Because the moment Tony saw that endless expanse of black and the overwhelming number of creatures hell bent on destroying everything he loved…well, it made Tony realize just how small and fragile and _fleeting_ his world could be.

 

And that realization _terrifies_ him.

 

Months after the battle, it still steals his breath and makes his skin prickle in lingering fear.  It leaves him feeling helpless to do anything except cling to Pepper and pray that the larger-than-conceivable universe doesn’t decide to take her – and everything else he cares for – away.  He sleeps less and can’t stomach food and he’s hyper-vigilant and he can’t shake the thought that _he isn’t enough_ to protect this world.  This world - _his_ world - is no longer a given.  There are forces out there capable of _taking_ it from him.

 

And it doesn’t matter that he is Tony Stark and he does not ask for help – Rhodey and Pepper can attest to that from the palladium incident – because eventually the fear becomes so paralyzing that he has to do _something_.  It doesn’t matter that they’re not really even acquaintances, because he doesn’t know _anyone_ other than Steve that could possibly understand.

 

So, when he can't handle it anymore, he makes the call.

 

He waits with anxiety thrumming through his body.  And as the phone continues to ring and ring and ring, he can’t help but shiver at the flashback to Pepper’s failed call.  The workshop goes silent and Tony orders JARVIS to cut the call before he’s given the option of leaving a voicemail.

 

“Would you like me to dial again, Sir?” JARVIS asks tentatively.

 

Tony stares straight ahead into nothing, wondering if he’s _desperate_ enough to try again.

 

“No,” he says eventually, dark and self-loathing.  It was a stupid plan.  A moment of _weakness_.  And he can’t _afford_ to be weak.  Not anymore.

 

 

++++

 

Steve can’t help but smile as he opens the door to his small apartment.  It was nice exploring this new world he’s found himself in, but he’s glad to be home, back in Brooklyn.  The past few months have left him feeling more stable.  _His_ world and _his_ people might be gone, but this new world still has things and people worth fighting for.

 

He sets about unpacking and then retrieves his SHIELD-issued laptop and cell phone from where he’d stored them on the drawing table months ago.  When he turns on the laptop – and yes, he’s proud to say that he’s learned to be somewhat proficient with modern technology – he is entirely unsurprised to see dozens of emails from SHIELD.  Steve knows the Director is probably none too pleased that Steve actively avoided being on SHIELD’s radar.

 

Before he even attempts to try and sort through the emails, he turns on his cell phone.  Most of the missed calls are from Director Fury and Maria Hill.  There are a few from someone named Jasper Sitwell too.

 

But the thing Steve finds most surprising is that, intermixed with all the calls and messages from SHIELD, there is a single missed phone call from Tony Stark.

 

“Huh,” Steve frowns as he checks for any voicemail or text from the genius and finds nothing.  “I wonder why he called…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering doing an 'alternate version' where Steve brought his cellphone with him and answered. Let me know if that's of any interest.


End file.
